Kino der Toten
Kino der Toten ('Cinema of the Dead '''in English) is a Nazi Zombies map featured in ''Call of Duty Black Ops. The map is automatically unlocked for play at the start of the game. The Pack-A-Punch Machine does return, along with the MP40 but the rest of the guns are Cold War weapons. Monkey Bombs also return along with the Ray Gun. There is also two new Wonder Weapons called the Thundergun, which sprays a large burst of wind that sends all zombies in a radius spiraling into the air and the Winter's Howl, which can freeze zombies for a short amount of time. All the characters from Shi No Numa and Der Riese have returned but are more tattered and tired from fighting zombies in Shi No Numa and Der Riese. Kino der Toten is set after the horde of Zombies in Der Riese overwhelming the foursome making them teleport from the main platform that is seen in Der Riese's mainframe. However, the teleporter is damage and suffers a malfunction cuasing the group to arrive in the late 1960's in Germany. Your average zombies and hellhounds have returned, but a new zombie called the Gas Zombie is making an apperence. The Gas Zombie is a swift zombie that runs around on all fours and explodes in a cloud Nova-6 gas which blurs the players screen and inflicts damage to there health. They are naked and have a sickly green skin which is cuased by the effects of Nova-6. Gas Zombies can be quite sneaky and difficult to find as they stay close to the ground. The gas zombies only appear after the power has been activated. Rooms Lobby This is the starting room. It is quite large and has plenty of room to run around. It also contains the teleporter "mainframe link." Quick Revive for 1500 points (500 points on solo), an M14 for 500 points, an Olympia for 500 points and a Mystery Box for 950 points spawn are located here. There are a total of four windows. There are 3 doors available for moving to new rooms and areas at the top right of the staircase, one to the left under the staircase and one directly ahead under the staircase which can not be opened until the power has been activated. It is not advised to stay here past round 5. There is also a meteor you can find in the corner of the room in a jar by the bottom window, if you hold 'X' (F on PC, Square on PS3) on all three of them you can listen to the new song "115", by Elena Siegman. A great strategy to use here is to shoot zombies with a whole magazine of pistol ammo in the legs, and then knife them. This is the best for points, usually getting you about 2,000 before you run out of ammo, but runs a higher risk of being overwhelmed by zombies.You can also see the mystery machine from the far window near the Quick Revive. Lower Hall This room is accessed by opening up the downstairs door of the Lobby. It is a fairly confined space, but with only two windows, it is very easy to hold out in here. An MPL for 1000 points and Mystery Box spawn point are also in here. This room also has one of the few Fire Pit traps on the map. Alley This "room" is very tight and can be difficult to maneuver around, but it can be easy to defend. It is recommended to go by the side closest to the Back Room during a Hellhound round. Double Tap is located on the end closest to the starting area-and it's right by a Zombie spawn point. An AK-74u is also located in the Alley. Note that Zombies will-more often than not-jump down from the roof of the building. Watch everywhere, or you may find yourself overwhelmed. Also past the window closest to the double tap there is a tower in the distance and sitting on top of that is a radio Back Room This room connects the Alley to the Stairwell down to Stage Left. It's suggested to get out of this room as fast as possible. There are three Zombie spawns located one Electroshock Defenses and a Mystery Box spawn point. This room consists of one the three meteors you can hold down the "use" button to listen to the new song. You will find the meteor next to one of the windows on a shelf next to a bunch of random black letters. Theater This is the largest room, but it can be very disorienting. Not one, but two Mystery Box spawns are located here. The Power Switch is located here too. The power switch is located in the theater. Claymores (1000), an M16 (1200), the Bowie Knife (3000) and Juggernog (2500) can all be bought here. The only Teleporter is located on the Stage and must be linked to the mainframe in the Main Lobby every-time before being used.It also teleports you to two rooms before teleporting you to your spawn point. NOTE: The second room you teleport into (which is oddly random) you do not have a gun. Zombies spawn from the four windows in this large room and from numerous places on the ceiling and balconies. The podium on center stage has a Sentry Gun which can be activated for 1500 points and runs for approximately 30 seconds. NOTE: The Bowie Knife and Juggernog are almost right next to each other. There is a secret video also there that can be obtained in the random rooms after teleportation.There is also a radio on the chandelier. Dressing Room This room is a little larger then the Back Room. There are two windows, two Electroshock Defenses, and a Mystery Box spawn. The MP5K is also available for purchase off the wall in this room. This is the last room with a meteor in it to unlock the new song. By holding 'X' or 'Square' down on the meteor on a black table near one of the windows, this will unlock you the song, if you have already obtained the other two meteors. Foyer Room This is one of the larger rooms, and it has plenty of room to run around in. However, there are three windows in here. The second, and only other Sentry Gun on this map is located here. Speed Cola for 3000 points is also located here, along with an MP40 for 1000 points and the Stakeout for 1500 points. In this room to the left by the stairs there is a glitch, were your teammate has to dive on your head and then you have to stand up three times and then turn around and lie down and stand up, if done correctly you should be invincible until you come out of this position. Upperhall This room is small and hard to maneuver around. However, there is a narrow hallway with an Electro-Shock Defense in it, making holding out in this room easy-as long as there is a person covering the window that's behind the hallway and watching for the zombies that fall from the ceiling. There is a Mystery Box spawn and a PM63 here. Pack-a-Punch Room This room is only accessible via the Teleporter on the Stage. The Room is directly above the main floor entryway and is the Projection room for the Theater. It contains Grenades, the Pack-a-Punch Machine and the projector. This room is the only source of purchasable Grenades. The projector can be loaded with various film reels found in the random rooms. The film reels will project images on the theater screen, some will contain audio difficult to hear over the screams of the undead. If all players take the Teleporter to this room at the same time the Zombies gather directly in front of the stage which is visible from the only window. After 30 seconds, the player will teleport out of it, possibly into a random room for a few seconds and then always back to the Main Lobby Telepad. Also on a table to the right of the pack a punch machine there is a name tag that say Ludvig Maxis M.D, a book titled Edward Richtofen and fragments of the meteor Random Rooms The Random Rooms are, as they say, random. They sometimes contain a power up. Also sometimes a film roll will appear in the rooms. Dentist's Office There is also a room that looks like a dentists with a chair and large lights surrounding it. A tooth drill can be heard nearby. This seems to be one of the rooms in Verruckt. The film reel in this room is located on the metal stand next to the operating chair. Conference Room Another room resembles one of the rooms in the map "Five", possibly the film room that is seen through the windows, or a completely different area, there's also vending machine, possibly Speed Cola, in the room as well. The film reel in this room is on the television in the middle of the room. And a rocket on the table in the middle. This room helps prove the theory of time travel in the MDT machines. Samantha's Room This room contains a bed with a Monkey Bomb on it, an open toy chest in the corner, a chess table with a teddy bear sitting in front of it and also a wood carving of Der Riese with Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo and Richtofen on top of it as little dolls. The film reel is on the bed. Samantha's Room (destroyed) The rooms structure is the same except there is blood everywhere, tables are knocked over, there is a big pile of teddy bears in the middle and a giant teddy bear next to that. The film reel is on the bed. Film Reels See: Kino der Toten Film Reels Strategy ﻿See: Kino der Toten/Strategies Quotes Main Article - Kino der Toten/Quotes '' Video Video:Call of Duty: Black Ops - Zombies Gameplay (Kino Der Untoten) Video:Call Of Duty Black ops Zombies Gameplay- Map Kino Der Toten Video:Call of Duty Black Ops Zombies Gameplay Video:Call of Duty Black Ops Wii Zombie footage Pt.1|Kino der Toten on the Wii Trivia *This is the first Nazi Zombie map to be in true daylight. *After every use, the Teleporter must cool down, then be re-linked to the mainframe, so it is recommended that all players use the teleporter at the same time. *A good strategy is for all players to take the teleporter to the Pack-A-Punch room, and the use their Pack-A-Punched weapons to kill the zombies that would have gather at the front of the stage. *The four playable characters look relatively the same from World At War, with the exception of Takeo, who looks significantly older and has a mustache. The reason for this is undetermined, unless all 4 underwent accelerated aging when they went to the future, which is unlikely. Dempsey has also grown a beard, and is covered in more blood and dirt than the other three. *When playing solo the Quick Revive machine will function as an auto-revive, when you are downed by a zombie you will be put in last stand in which you wield Mustang and Sally which fire explosive rounds during this time zombies will begin to walk away from you and after about five seconds you will get back up again. The machine can be used for a total of 3 times before disappearing. This is most likely a feature Treyarch has put in to make it easier for people who are playing Nazi Zombies solo. *Similar to Shi No Numa, and Der Riese, there will be a beam of light over the location of the mystery box. In this map it is blue. *Near all the mystery box spawns there is a map showing the cinema. It also shows the location of the mystery box: there are green lights on the map, that display the location. *This location may be a reference to the signs next to the teleporters in Der Riese, this would explain why there is a teleporter in a Nazi Theater. *The Pack-A-Punch machine on this map can only be accessed by teleporting to it. After a certain time you will be teleported back. A clock above the Pack-a-Punch machine will count down the time. *After opening the upstairs room and going behind the wall you can see text that says "The element is here" indicating that element 115 is there. *Zombies can now jump down from the roof of the building instead of having to break through windows. *This is the map that was originally going to be in Map Pack 4 for ''Call of Duty: World at War but was canceled because its date was too close to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Pressing the use button on a portrait will trigger a quote. *A musical easter egg can be found by using the action button on three rocks of element 115. One in the main room. One in the dressing room. And one in the small room at the top of the stairs by the alley. After activating all three rocks the song "115" by Elena Siegman starts plays, the theme of which is played when all players die on the map Der Riese. *After teleporting from the Pack-a-Punch room, you may not directly go back to the mainframe, but you will be teleported to random rooms. You can't shoot while you're in there, but you can still move and jump. In rare cases, a power-up can spawn there. After a while you will be teleported to the mainframe. One of these rooms looks like Verruckt before the zombie apocalypse, and another is believed to be Samantha's bedroom. You can also hear Samantha's name be called out in the few seconds you are in there. *There is a room with portraits of older versions of the four Zombie characters. Dempsey's face shows slight wrinkles, Nikolai has put on weight, Takeo has a mustache and Richtofen's hair has gone grayer. There is also a fifth unknown face which is rumored to have been a British Soldier called "Williams". *It is known to be the Zombie characters as players can use the action button on the portraits to see what each individual character thinks of the others, and comment on how they've aged. *This is the first, and so far, only Nazi Zombie map available on the Wii. *There is always music playing on during the match. It is only possible to hear it when there are no Zombies on the map, due to the fact that it plays very quietly. *When playing in solo, the player's character is randomly chosen so that people can play as anybody. However, when playing in split-screen, the first player is Tank Dempsey and the second is Nikolai. *Note that occasionally the game can glitch and the mystery box will not spawn anywhere on the map. *In the Dressing Room, written on the wall it says, "Samantha Emilia Abigail". *After you spawn, open the room to the left and look at the books scattered on the floor. One of them says "Edward Richtofen". *Each of the random rooms has a different video reel that can be picked up and put into the projector to play audio, just like the radios in previous maps. *Amongst the rubble in the theater there is a fallen chandelier, however there is another chandelier hanging from the ceiling and there is no space for the first one. *Once the power is turned on, a rumbling can be heard and pieces of the roof crumble. Zombies can jump through these holes and gas zombies crawl along the walls through them. *Both Kino der Toten and "Five" have the M14 and the Olympia in the starting area and the MPL in a close-by room. *There are two radios located on this map one in the hanging chandelier in the theater and another on a building seen from the window in the alley closest to Double Tap can be seen using a sniper. *In the theater room inside the first window on the left is a note that say IGNOMO JUBILUS which in Latin translates to a disgrace to, rejoicing. related video *The bar in the starting room contains several perk bottles, mainly juggernog. *It would seem that Kino der Toten is somehow related to the U.S. department of defense, as the U.S.D.D. seal can be seen in one of the rooms only accessible after transporting to the pack-a-punch room. *If you're in split-screen and you go to the Pack-A-Punch room, the clock on the wall above the PaP will read different for each player, it is unknown whether this happens in online games or with all clocks. *A glitch occurs on the door leading to the theater from the dressing room. Sometimes, if you open the door that leads to the theater a random zombie will spawn and try to break through an "invisible" barrier. (Confirmed on Wii) *Another rare glitch is that a zombie will spawn in a random room after you teleport from the pack-a-punch machine. (Confirmed on Wii) *If you go to the Dressing Room to the barrier being lit up with a greenish light, you can hear something thumping in one of those dressing crates. Category:Nazi Zombies